Ein alter Bekannter
by Dolphin-of-Stars
Summary: Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du am Morgen deinen Kaffee bei mir trinken würdest"


Summary: "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du deinen Kaffee am Morgen  
bei mir trinken würdest"  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder gar nichts.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: Besuch aus Tokio  
  
Ein alter Bekannter  
  
by Cam  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du deinen Kaffee am Morgen bei mir  
trinken würdest."  
  
*********************  
Eine Woche später  
Westlakes POV  
  
Ich sitze auf einem Korbstuhl und nippe an meine Kaffee, der zur  
Abwechslung wirklich nach  
Kaffee und nicht nach Spülwasser schmeckt. Mir gegenüber rutscht  
Joe in seinem Stuhl hin  
her. Seine Tasse ist fast leer, ich vermute, dass bei Kaffeejunkies  
einfach die Nerven für Hitzeempfindungen nach einer Weile abstumpfen. Mir ist der Kaffee jedenfalls noch zu heiß. Ich drehe die Tasse unschlüssig in meinen Händen.  
  
"Cameron? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragt plötzlich Joe und beugt sich besorgt vor.  
  
Cameron. So nennt er mich nur, wenn er verlegen ist oder ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Ich schüttle den Kopf um seine Zweifel weg zu wischen. Ich weiß, dass er glaubt, ich wäre noch immer sauer auf ihn wegen Kamiko. Armer Kerl, dabei habe ich ihm doch schon längst vergeben, auch wenn es nicht einfach für mich ist. Er hat mich verletzt. Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Und trotzdem weiß ich, dass er es dieses mal ernst meint.  
  
"Es geht mir gut Joe", beruhige ich ihn. "Ich bin nur noch etwas müde. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend."  
  
Er nickt und senkt den Blick. Die letzten Tage waren für uns alle sehr anstrengend. Es war ein stressiger Fall und dann noch die anderen Dinge.Jetzt, wo wir wieder so ungestört zusammen sitzen können, fällt mir auf, dass Frankie recht hatte. Ich habe Joe vermisst. Aber was ist mit ihm? Habe ich ihm auch gefehlt, oder wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Kamiko in Metro geblieben wäre? Er hat sie den ganzen Morgen noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?  
  
Ein durchdringendes Piepsen reißt mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken und ich schaue mich um. Joe zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und wirft einen Blick auf das Display. Auf seiner Stirn bildet sich eine ärgerliche Falte, in seinen Augen blitzt Gereiztheit auf. Ich brauche ihn nicht zu fragen, ich weiß bereits, wer sich am anderen Ende der Leitung gut gelaunt wie immer befindet. Catlett. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
Meine Vermutung bestätigt sich, als Joe ein unfreundliches "Ja, Catlett, was gibt's?" in sein Handy knurrt. Er schweigt und lauscht Catletts Befehlen, die sowieso niemanden interessieren. Ich sehe ihn an. Joe verdreht genervt die Augen und ich lächle ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später ist er erlöst und klappt sein Handy zusammen, doch anstatt mir zu sagen, was Catlett eigentlich wollt, greift er nach seiner Tasse und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck.  
  
"Joe?", ich kann meine Neugier nicht zurück halten, doch er sagt noch immer nichts und schaut mich nur fragend an. "Komm schon. Was wollt Catlett?"  
  
Joe verzieht das Gesicht. "Ach das.", sagt er gelangweilt. "Er will uns sofort in seinem Büro sehen."  
  
Etwas irritiert beobachte ich, wie Joe sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnt und einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee nimmt. "Sollten wir uns nicht auf den Weg machen?", frage ich ihn erstaunt.  
  
Joe sieht mich mit unschuldigem Blick an. "Aber wir Frühstücken doch grade und außerdem wird dein Kaffee kalt."  
  
Ich zucke nach kurzem Zögern mit den Schultern und setzte mich wieder hin. Was soll ich darauf schon sagen? Joe kriegt immer, was er will.  
  
***********************  
2 Stunden später  
Catletts Büro  
  
Joe, wie immer ganz Gentleman, hält mir die Tür auf und ich betrete  
als erstes die Höhle des Löwen,  
auch bekannt als Catletts Büro. Ich komme nicht einmal dazu "Hallo"  
zusagen, geschweige denn  
etwas zu erklären, denn Catlett legt sofort los.  
  
"Wo haben Sie beide gesteckt? Ich habe vor 2 Stunden."  
  
"Regen Sie sich ab Catlett", unterbricht ihn Joe. "Wir haben  
gefrühstückt."  
  
"Sie haben was?" Catletts Gesichtsausdruck wird von Sekunde zu  
Sekunde fassungsloser, doch Joe lässt sich davon schon lange nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. "Sie haben richtig gehört."  
  
"Also, was gibt's, Catlett", versuche ich den Streit zu beenden und lasse mich auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder.  
  
Catlett räuspert sich. "Ach ja, der Fall", sagt er dann. "Sie beide sollen jemanden beschützen, der sich ein paar Feinde bei der hiesigen Mafia gemacht hat."  
  
Joe starrt ihn an. "Und wo ist der Harken?"  
  
"Der jenige, den sie beschützen sollen ist Agent Thomas Cole".  
  
Joe braucht einen Moment um den Namen zu zuordnen, dann aber sieht er mich an. Ich kann seinem Blick nicht standhalten und schließe die Augen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, gerade als ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass er nicht mehr wieder kommt? Grade jetzt wo Joe und ich.  
  
"Hier ist die Adresse", ruft mich Catletts Stimme zurück. "Fahren Sie sofort hin, dort werden sie dann alles erfahren, was Sie wissen müssen."  
  
Ich nehme den Zettel an mich und gehe in Richtung Tür. Auf meinem Rücken spüre ich immer noch Joes Blick.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hast du Cole schon mal getroffen?" Diese Frage beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Zeit. Joe hat seit dem wir Catletts Büro verlassen haben kaum ein Wort gesagt. Wir hängen beide unseren Gedanken nach.  
  
Joe sieht auf. "Nein", sagt er einfach. Ich starre schweigend auf die Straße.  
  
Joe holt tief Luft. "Vermisst du ihn manchmal?" Seine Frage trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Warum fragt er so was? Natürlich denke ich manchmal an ihn, an unsere Zeit. Er war mein Partner. Wir haben oft 13 Stunden am Tag miteinander verbracht. Wie kann ich ihn nicht vermissen? Er war ein Teil meines Lebens. So wie Joe jetzt.  
  
"Joe.", sage ich schließlich ausweichend. "Wir waren Partner." Bitte Joe, lass es darauf beruhen. Bitte, füge ich lautlos hinzu. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo ich dabei bin Cole wieder zu sehen. Wie lang ist das jetzt schon her seit dem wir getrennt wurden? Ein Jahr bestimmt, als wir vor einem kleinen Apartment Haus halten kommt es mir wie gestern vor.  
  
*********************** Das Gartentor quietscht, als ich aus öffne. Wir betreten einen relativ großen, gepflegten Garten mit grünem Grasen und riesigen alten Bäumen. Ich folge Joe den Kiesweg entlang und stelle mich neben ihn, als er an die Tür klopft. Im Haus scheint sich nichts zu rühren. Ich werfe Joe einen beunruhigten Blick zu und meine Hand gleitet fast automatisch zu meiner Waffe. In diesem Augenblick öffnet sich die schwere Holztür und ich blicke Cole ins Gesicht. Er sieht noch genauso aus, wie vor einem Jahr.  
  
"Westlake. Was tust du denn hier?", fragt er erstaunt. Dennoch ist er sichtlich erfreut.  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich darauf antworten soll. "Hallo Cole", sage ich deshalb einfach nur.  
  
Joe räuspert sich und ich sehe, wie Cole sich plötzlich versteift, als hätte er Joe erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkt. In seinen Augen lese ich Misstrauen.  
  
"Ich bin Joe Astor. Können wir reinkommen, Agent Cole?"  
  
*********************** 20 Minuten später  
  
"Und ihr seit also die Leute, die mich vor LeMort beschützen sollen?" Ich nicke. "Na ja, wenigstens seit ihr nicht irgendwelche aufgeblasenen Agents. Ich hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Cam."  
  
Wieder spüre ich Joes Blick auf mir ruhen, wie schon vorhin in Catletts Büro. Und wieder traue ich mich nicht ihn an zu sehen. "Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Cole", sage ich stattdessen.  
  
"Wie steht es hier mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?", unterbricht uns Joe.  
  
Cole sieht ihn an, immer noch mit dem gleichen Blick, wie an der Tür. "Überzeugen Sie sich selbst, Mr. Astor", sagt er und deutet auf den Computer auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Das komplette System läuft über diesen Computer."  
  
Joe setzt sich vor den Schreibtisch und ich stelle mich neben ihn. Ich werde später sicher noch Zeit haben mich mit Tom zu unterhalten.  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass du alleine klar kommst?", fragt mich Joe leise, als er zur Tür geht. Es scheint ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, mich hier mit Cole allein zu lassen, aber das sind nun mal die Regeln. Es muss immer einer von uns da sein, der andere soll sich für seine Schicht ausruhen. Und ich bin heute Abend dran. Joe will mich dann irgendwann in der Nacht ablösen.  
  
"Joe, ich bin erwachsen und eine Polizistin", versuche ich ihm klar zu machen. "Warum sollte ich nicht klar kommen?"  
  
Joe zuckt mit den Achseln. "Ich dachte nur, dass.Ach, vergiss es einfach, okay?"  
  
Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, hat er die Haustür hinter sich zu gezogen und ich stehe allein im plötzlich dunklen Flur.  
  
*************************  
  
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkomme hat Cole den Fernseher angestellt und schaut die Nachrichten. Er sieht auf, als er mich bemerkt. "Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte uns was vom Chinesen kommen lassen."  
  
Ich überlege einen Augenblick, aber dann wird mir bewusst, dass ich wirklich Hunger habe. "Klingt gut", antworte ich deshalb und lasse mich in dem großen Ledersessel nieder.  
  
Cole greift nach der Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher aus. Er schaut einen Moment schweigend auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, dann auf mich. "Also", beginnt er schließlich. "Was hast du so im letzten Jahr gemacht?"  
  
Ich lächle. Es klingt fast so, als wären wir zwei alte Freunde, die sich zu einem gemütlichen Kaffeeplausch treffen. Für eine Sekunde vergesse ich fast, unter welchen Umständen wir uns wiedersehen. Trotzdem hole ich tief Luft und fange an zu erzählen. Alles von der neuen Viper, Frankie, Catlett. Und ein bisschen was von Joe.  
  
"Du wolltest ihn wirklich erschießen, als ihr euch das erste mal begegnet seit?" Cole kann es immer noch nicht glauben.  
  
Ich lache nur. "Stell dir vor."  
  
Cole schüttelt den Kopf. "Du bist immer noch die selbe", sagt er  
dann.  
  
"Und was ist mit dir?" Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe zu fragen, bevor  
Tom noch Dinge wissen will, die ich ihm nicht sagen kann oder will.  
  
Cole überlegt kurz. "Du weiß, wie das ist", sagt er dann. "Das Übliche für einen Polizisten."  
  
Ich lege den Kopf schief. "Tom, so normal kann das, was du in letzter Zeit getan hast ja nicht sein, sonst wäre dein Leben jetzt nicht in Gefahr."  
  
"Das Leben eines Polizisten ist grundsätzlich immer in Gefahr." Er grinst mich lausbübisch an. Ich verstehe natürlich, was er meint, aber er weiß auch, dass ich etwas anderes gemeint habe. "Hör mal, Cam. Ich habe dir nicht völlig die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich arbeite seit kurzem wieder für eine streng geheime Einheit."  
  
"Was ist das für eine Einheit?", will ich wissen, doch Cole schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
"Sie ist anders, als das Viper-Projekt, aber mindestens genauso geheim. Du weiß, wie das läuft. Ich darf dir nichts sagen."  
  
Ich will noch so vieles wissen, aber ich weiß, ich werde nichts mehr über seinen neuen Job aus ihm herausbekommen. Und ich werde ihn auch nicht fragen. Wir schweigen beide. Ich würde gerne noch etwas sagen, etwas unverfängliches, aber mein Kopf ist plötzlich leer, ich will nur noch schlafen. Das ist alles zu viel.  
  
Die Ankunft des Essens verhindert, dass unser Schweigen unangenehm wird. Während Tom bezahlt mache ich mich in der Küche auf die Suche nach Tellern, die ich schließlich in einem Eckschrank auch finde. Natürlich hinter der letzten Tür, die ich aufmache.  
  
Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme hat Tom das Essen schon auf den Tisch gestellt, zusammen mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern. Er schaltet wieder den Fernseher ein und wir setzten uns auf die Couch. Das Essen ist nicht schlecht und langsam kommen wir auch wieder ins Gespräch. Wir reden über Sport, Bücher und alles Mögliche, es ist fast wie vor einem Jahr.  
  
************************* Irgendwann in der Nacht  
  
Ein leises Geräusch lässt mich die Augen aufschlagen. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um mich zu orientieren, dann fällt mir alles wieder ein. Ich bin immer noch ein Coles Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Irgendwann müssen mir bei unserem Gespräch einfach die Augen zu gefallen sein. Vorsichtig, auf der Suche nach dem Geräusch, dass mich geweckt hat, sehe ich mich im Raum um. Mein Blick bleibt an Joe hängen, der in der Tür steht und mich ungläubig ansieht.  
  
"Westlake?" Seine Stimme ist Leise, er klingt verletzt. "Komme ich ungelegen? Soll ich wieder gehen?"  
  
Ich verstehe nicht. Was ist nur plötzlich los mit ihm? Wieder sehe ich mich um und dann trifft es mich, wie ein Schlag. Ich liege in Coles Armen auf seiner Couch. Ich meine, es war keine Absicht, ich muss mich im Schlaf irgendwie bewegt haben. Das muss doch selbst Joe klar sein. Er kann doch nicht.  
  
"Joe", sage ich sanft und befreie mich aus Toms Umarmung. "Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht, glaub mir bitte."  
  
Doch es ist ihm an zu sehen, dass er mir nicht glaubt. "Es ist deine Sache, Cameron", sagt er. Ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann ist er verschwunden.  
  
Ich lasse mich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. Joe, bitte tu das nicht, bete ich. Joe. Ich überlege fieberhaft, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich kann hier nicht weg, aber wenn ich nicht gehe, werde ich Joe verlieren. Und das darf nicht passieren, nicht nach alle dem, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben.  
  
Ich springe auf und greife nach dem Block und dem Kuli, die neben dem Computer liegen. Etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein.  
  
Tom,  
  
ich musste dringend weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schicke dir jemanden vorbei und bin so schnell wie möglich zurück.  
  
Cameron  
  
****************  
  
Ich jage meinen Jeep durch die Menschenleeren Straßen von Metro. Joe kann nur in seiner Wohnung oder im Complex sein. Wo sonst sollte er um diese Uhrzeit gehen? Ich entscheide mich für den Complex. Unterwegs ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und wähle Frankies Nummer. Eine verschlafene Stimme meldet sich.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Frankie ich bin's. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."  
  
"Westlake! Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" Frankie klingt aufgebracht, aber er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen, so ist das immer.  
  
"Ja, weiß ich. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und fahr zu Cole, solang ich nicht da bin."  
  
"Ich dachte Joe."  
  
"Bitte Frankie, mach es einfach. Ich erklär dir alles später." Bevor er noch etwas sagen kann drücke ich die Aus-Taste. Ich weiß, dass Frankie zu Cole fahren wird und das beruhigt mich etwas.  
  
****************  
  
Der Complex ist hell erleuchtet, ungewöhnlich für diese Zeit. Ich hatte also Recht. Joe muss hier sein. Ich finde ihn am Tisch sitzend, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt starrt er ins leere. Er bemerkt mich nicht ein mal. Vielleicht ignoriert er mich auch nur. Ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
  
"Joe, es tut mir leid", sage ich leise. Ich trage keine Schuld, dennoch klingt meine Stimme irgendwie schuldbewusst. Joe sieht mich nicht an. "Bitte.", versuche ich es weiter.  
  
Joe hebt den Kopf. "Was willst du?"  
  
"Was ich will? Joe, ich."  
  
"Solltest du nicht bei Cole sein? Es schien dir doch dort so gut zu gefallen", seine Stimme klingt verbissen, seine Worte verletzten mich.  
  
"Joe versteh doch, ich will nicht bei Tom sein, sondern bei dir." Ich sehe ihn flehend an. Er sagt nichts, seine blauen Augen sind undurchschaubar.  
  
Das piepsen eines Handys durchdringt die Stille. Wir greifen beide fast gleichzeitig in unsere Taschen, doch nur ich ziehe mein Handy hervor.  
  
"Westlake?", melde ich mich.  
  
"Hey, Westlake." Mir läuft es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich Frankies Stimme höre, weiß ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
"Was gibt's Frankie?" Ich versuche mir meine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Du solltest sofort her kommen. Cole ist angeschossen worden."  
  
*********************  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppe ich meinen Jeep hinter einem Krankenwagen vor Coles Haus, direkt hinter mir hält Joe mit der Viper. Ohne auf ihn zu warten renne ich durch den Garten. Ein blutender Mann in Handschellen wird den Weg entlang geführt. LeMort oder einer seiner Handlanger? Der Officer an der Tür will meine Marke sehen, drinnen erwartet mich Frankie.  
  
"Westlake. Gut das du da bist", er klingt erleichtert.  
  
"Wo ist Tom? Ist er..?" Ich habe Mühe meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Frankie berührt mich beruhigend am Arm. "Keine Sorge. Er ist nur angeschossen worden. Ich kam gerade noch rechzeitig. Trotzdem hat er schon viel Blut verloren und muss mögliches schnell ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Ich bringe kein Wort mehr heraus und nicke nur. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Die Schuld lastet schwer auf mir. Ich hätte Tom nie alleine lassen dürfen. Ich hätte nie mein Privatleben über meinen Job stellen dürfen. Dann wäre das alles nie passiert.  
  
********************  
  
3 Stunden später  
  
Wie verletzlich Cole in diesem riesigen weißen Krankenhausbett wirkt. Ich sitze neben ihm und halte seine Hand, aus der mehrere Schläuche führen. Er ist unheimlich blass, in seinem Gesicht ist nicht die geringste Regung zu sehen, doch sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich gleichmäßig. Die Ärzte sagen, er ist über den Berg, trotzdem habe ich Angst um ihn. Über meine Wange rinnt eine Träne, sie fällt auf die weiße Decke.  
  
Ich drehe mich nicht einmal um, als die Tür aufgeht. Es ist plötzlich alles so unwirklich.  
  
"Cameron, bis du okay?" Joe. Es verunsichert mich seine Stimme zu hören. Was macht er hier? Ich hebe nun doch den Kopf. Neben Joe steht eine hübsche Frau, vielleicht in meinem Alter. Ich sehe Joe fragend an.  
  
"Das hier ist Coles Freundin." Er nickt in Richtung der Frau. "Frankie hat ihr Nummer in Coles Geldbörse gefunden, als er nach Namen von Verwanden gesucht hat."  
  
Ich blinzle und gehe auf die Frau zu. Ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Detective Cameron Westlake. Ich bin eine frühere Partnerin von Cole."  
  
Die Frau lächelt mich schwach an. "Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist", füge ich leise hinzu.  
  
Joe berührt mich leicht an der Schulter. "Wir werden Sie einen Moment mit Agent Cole alleine lassen", sagt er zu der Frau und ich nickt.  
  
Joe zieht mich auf den Gang und schließt die Tür leise hinter uns.  
  
"Cameron", beginnt er. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so wütend war." Er klingt zerknirscht.  
  
"Wenn du mir zu gehört hättest wäre das alles nicht passiert."  
  
Joe senkt verlegen den Blick. "Verzeihst du mir?", fragt er und sieht mich mit einem Hundeblick an.  
  
Ich lächle. "Wenn du mir verzeihst."  
  
Joe nimmt mich in den Arm und seine Finger spielen mit meinen Haaren. "Als ich euch so gesehen habe, dachte ich ich hätte dich verloren."  
  
"Aber das hast du nicht, Joe." Ich mache eine kurze Pause. "Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich Cole manchmal vermisse."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn, aber du bedeutest mir noch viel mehr. Dich zu verlieren könnte ich nicht ertragen." Ich sehe ihn an und versinke in seinen Augen. Joe fährt mit seiner Hand über meine Wange, dann beugt er sich zu mir herunter und küsst mich. Der Kuss reißt mich aus der Starre, die mich seit Tagen gefangen hält, ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und vergrabe meinen Kopf an Joes Brust.  
  
Joe drückt mich fester an sich und streicht mir durch das Haar.  
  
"Alles wird gut", flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Und dieses mal glaube ich ihm.  
  
Ende. 


End file.
